The present invention relates to the structure and method of manufacture of boat hulls which are highly resistant to impact failure when operating in difficult navigational or amphibious situations.
More particularly the hull structure is one which is intended to be useful in travel over ice, snow, growlers, ice floes, short spans of land, water containing floating debris or submerged objects.
Use of the language boat hull is intended to include pontoons used on aircraft, bridge structures or floating docks.